Prisoner of War
by LittleDeceptive
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has a secret. What happens when the secret is out and the team watches as their beloved Genius risks his life for what he believes in? How will the react when they find out the truth about the young doctor? Especially when they thought they had him profiled to the bone. (Entire Team Involved...Even JJ! )
1. Chapter 1

**This is the First Chapter of POW. It is just an introduction to the story. I hope you enjoy it, and I would love your feed back. This is my first ever Fanfic, and my very first chapter! Feel free to leave some advice! I do not own CrimMinds or their Characters. All I own is the future made up characters which will probably be made at random. (Story set around end of season 5 early season 6)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He was almost 29. He couldn't believe it. He figured he would've been buried six feet deep by now rotting away in a box. But, he was here. He shouldn't be. Dr. Spencer Reid ran his hands through his hair as he sat up in his bed. It was one of those nights when his eidetic memory was a curse instead of a blessing. Not wanting to remember anything he quickly reached for the book on his nightstand. His memories began to force their way through his mental barrier.

His breathing hitched and his fingers fumbled to turn the page. His heart was racing and he could feel himself getting lightheaded. His phone rang and he froze. With a shaky hand, he reached for the cell phone and saw it was SSA Aaron Hotchner.

"Hello?" Spencer said in a weak voice. The other end was silent.

"Reid, are you alright?" the stern voice questioned with slight worry. Spencer nodded. "Reid," Hotch repeated, this time more authoritively.

"Yes, I'm fine," Spencer said quickly. "Do we have a case?" He asked, diverting the conversation before Hotch could ask any more questions.

"We have a case, we will brief on the plane. Wheels up in an hour," Hotch said and then hung up.

Spencer let out a shaky breath. This was the distraction he needed.

* * *

**What do you think? It is just an introduction, and it is rather short. I wasn't trying to give anything away. At least not yet. I plan on making this story a multi-chapter fanfic, but it will take time since I'm in school! Right now I'm on break, so I plan on knocking out a few chapters! **

**Thank you for reading and feel free to leave your thoughts! **

**-LittleDeceptive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SO very much for the reviews, and I'm glad that someone of you followed! This chapter is much longer, and it's more of a transition from normal Reid to a kind of shady Reid. So in due time, Reid may seem out of character, but don't worry, he's not permanently like that!**

**Thank you so much once more! I hope you all like this chapter as much as the previous chapter! I tried not to get boring!**

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters. **

* * *

They climbed into the plane one by one settling into their usual seats as the plane prepared to take off. Once high enough in the air JJ got up and handed everybody their file for the case. They gathered together at a small table as Hotch began to speak.

"In Albany, Illinois. Three women and one child have disappeared in a matter of two days. 27-year-old Casey Simmons, 38-year-old Nina Savage, 19-year-old Jenna Carson, and most recently, 5-year-old Katy Parker."

"They were taken approximately five hours apart and Katy went missing two hours ago," Emily stated looking directly at Hotch.

"That could possibly mean that our Unsub is going to kidnap some one else in three hours," Rossi added.

"But what is he doing with the victims? None of them have been found," JJ questioned.

"He could be using them for a ton of things. Given the fact that there's no evidence just missing girls, doesn't help us at this point," Morgan said leaning back in the chair.

"What do you think Reid?" Hotch questioned.

Reid looked up and all eyes were on him. He wasn't too sure what was just asked of him. He was surprised at himself for not even paying attention. Not wanting to give anything away, he quickly flipped through the file.

"Could be many things. It's a small town, and everyone knows each other. Our unsub is well-known and is trusted by each victim. He or she probably didn't just out right abduct each victim. The victims walked or approached our unsub. What he wants with these girls, I don't know," Spencer stated quickly

"Good point Reid," Hotch said with a skeptical eye. Reid automatically shifted underneath that short stare. Sometimes he felt as if Hotch could just see right through everyone. _'Or just me,' _Spencer thought sarcastically.

"When we arrive, Reid, you and Morgan start on the geographical profile, JJ you and Emily will talk to the family. Rossi, you and I will go visit the victims' homes. Are we clear?" Hotch questioned. With a nod from each member, they all went back to their respective seats.

Spencer sat silently by the window in the back of the plane. He had the file open and he kept rereading each part word for word. Anything to keep his mind off of the memories that had ruined him so long before. He didn't notice Hotch's stare from the distance, and continue to stare into the file until the plane landed.

Once they were able to get off the plane, each member set off to carry out their duty.

* * *

Sitting in the SUV, Morgan noticed how quiet the young Doctor was. It was quite disturbing. Morgan knew he wasn't the only one who noticed. During the quick brief, everyone glanced at the Genius, who would normally spout facts that would help them profile the unsub's motives from a statistical angle. Morgan decided to not mention anything, unless Reid continues to act in that strange behavior.

Reid could feel the tension in that car. He desperately wanted to jump out. He knew Morgan was profiling him and Reid couldn't have that. He didn't want to have to explain to the team why he was acting this way. In a way, he felt that it wasn't any of their business. It has nothing to do with work, or even the present. With that in mind, Spencer shrugged it off. As long as it didn't affect his job then there is no rule saying that he has to talk about anything…..

Once at the station Reid quickly stepped out of the car and headed into the small station, leaving Derek in slight shock. That was definitely not like Reid to just run off, well, he does sometimes, but still.. Morgan shook his head and headed into the station as well. He quickly greeted the chief and walked into the room that was set up for them. Reid already had the maps spread out and was already pinning several spots within the areas.

"How do you know that's where they were abducted?" Morgan questioned, nodding toward the map.

"I don't know _where_ they were abducted, but I marked every location where they were last seen," Reid snapped, taking Morgan completely by surprised.

"Sorry, just asking, kid," Morgan said putting his hands up in surrender.

Reid inwardly cringed at his attitude. That's the kind of attitude that would get him in trouble.

"No, Morgan, I'm sorry. I didn't have my usual cup of coffee that's all," Reid said with a feign pout. Just enough to keep the act up. He could tell Morgan believed him whole heartedly.

Morgan nodded and smiled.

"Well, let me hook you up. Sugar with a dash of coffee, right?" Morgan smiled charmingly.

"Very funny, Morgan," Reid said with a sarcastic smiled. Morgan chuckled and walked out the room.

Instantly, the smile vanished and Reid sighed. He did not want coffee at the moment.

He shook his head as he pinned another point on the map.

* * *

One by one, each member made their way back to the station. Reid finished the uninformed geographic profile with a bit of Morgan and Garcia's help. JJ and Emily sat down tiredly at the table, hearing heartbroken families beg for them to find their daughters and wives are taking their toll. Especially when there isn't any evidence. Rossi and Hotch came back as well and sat at the table.

Hotch looked at each expression of his teammates, making a small profile of everyone. "There wasn't anything at the victim's houses," Hotch started.

"The families couldn't think of anyone that wanted to harm their loved ones," JJ mentioned.

"Yeah, I think with that being said, Reid was right. It has to be someone they know. Someone they'd least expect," Emily said looking around the conference room.

"Katy was last seen playing in her back yard. I noticed that there were a small amount of trees meaning that she was probably playing and was called over to the tree line where she was taken," Morgan said.

"And Garcia was able to find video footage of Casey Simmons getting into her car at the library where she drove off. One of the cameras had been cut, so we didn't know for sure what happened, but we can look for a 1998 Blue Sudan," Reid said while staring into the file.

"What about the other two victims?" Hotch questioned. Morgan glanced at Reid, and Reid simply turned the page.

"Jenna Carson was at a local club. There's no footage of her leaving. Nina was walking to a library and once again the footage cuts off. While graphing her last location I noticed that there were a couple of allies nearby, so that's probably why there were no witnesses or evidence of her abduction," Reid said quickly right before his phone rang. Reid froze and team stared at him expectantly. He grabbed his phone and looked at the Caller ID. Without a word, he got up and walked out the room ignoring the confused and worried glances casted in his direction.

"That was weird," came Emily's choice of words.

"Tell me about it," JJ said with a frown.

"Focus," came Aaron Hotchner's reply.

The team shook their heads and focused back onto the case.

About a good five minutes later, Reid came back and sat as if nothing happened.

"Okay, so JJ talk to the press and get these girls' faces on the news as well as the 1998 Blue Sudan. Morgan, you and Emily will search the sites where the girls were last seen. Rossi, call Garcia and look through each girl's phone records, emails, and even delivery and see if there are any connections or ties between the girls. Everyone get started," Hotch ordered as every member began to leave. Rossi walked out to grab "paper."

"Reid-"

"Hotch, I um, I have to go," Spencer said quickly, making sure to not make any eye contact.

"Why, is everything alright?" Hotch asked slightly concerned.

"Um, I'm fine it has something to do with—"

"Your mother," Hotch said slowly.

Reid nodded. "Um, yeah," He said even quieter.

"It's okay. Call me when you get to Vegas," Hotch said calmly. That would explain Reid's strange behavior.

"Thank you, I will," Reid said while nodding. He grabbed his messenger bag and quickly walked out of the conference room.

He felt bad for lying, but he had no other choice. Sometimes the truth is better left unsaid.

* * *

**I'm making his lies obvious for the readers! He is quite shady in this chapter! Like I said, it's more of a transition. I already know what the secret is, but I'm still trying to figure out how to get it revealed in a legit way! I personally think this chapter could've been a lot better, but I don't know what needed improvement, so I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! Not as angsty, but diving deeper into this dark hole he is digging himself into. **

**Thank you once more! And feel free to leave feedback! I actually do read it! **

**-LD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! They are rather encouraging and quite entertaining! **

**Je vous remercie! Toutes vos resposes seront revelees en temps, peut-etre les prochaones chapitres? I hope I said that right! I do not have any accents as of right now!**

**This chapter focuses a bit more on the team. Now wasn't a good time to reveal anything. Still waiting for that right moment! I'm trying to get as many chapters out before classes start back up, because I need to pass certain classes (Calculus). **

**Once again thank you so much for the follows and favorites! You are the motivation of this story and everything is greatly appreciated. **

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters.**

* * *

It has been three days. The team was catching up with the unsub, but not without three more girls going missing. The case was getting tougher each second they wasted. It was getting harder to focus, especially since Reid practically disappeared. He only called once to say he's made it. After that, they haven't heard from him. Morgan tried calling him multiple times but by the third try, the phone was completely off. JJ secretly asked Garcia to track Reid, just to make sure he was alright, but Garcia couldn't even get a paper trail. Hotch told them to leave Reid alone. He needs his space and is probably going through some troubles with his mom. The team reluctantly agreed to leave the boy alone and focus solely on the case.

After another long, unsuccessful, day, the team called it a night. Tomorrow they may have more luck with this unsub. They were close, but they were missing something. At least the kidnappings have slowed to a halt. They know that tomorrow may be their last chance before the girls end up dead.

Sitting in the hotel room Hotch ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Rossi didn't say anything. Given the fact that Hotch's wife was murdered a while ago and his son was almost killed with her, this case is bothersome for the Unit Chief.

"Don't profile me," Hotch stated looking directly at Rossi.

"I don't have to profile you to know that this case is tough," Rossi said with a smirk. Hotch nodded his consent.

"Reid hasn't called yet," Hotch mumbled.

"Well, you did say it was about his mother. I'm sure he has his hands full," Rossi answered in thought.

"You're right. Let's just get this case finished so he doesn't have to worry about this when he gets back," Hotch said as he laid in the bed.

* * *

The next day, the team was up and already looking at the geographical profile. JJ had kept it updated to the best of her abilities having learned from years of working with Reid. She knew it wouldn't be one hundred percent correct, but it gave them a general location. Luckily, Garcia was able to narrow it down.

This was their last shot. They knew if they don't find those girls today, they may only find bodies tomorrow.

"We know it's a male name Geoffrey Showalter. He is unstable and will most likely kill one of the victims if we get too close too fast. We need to stay alert, keep caution, and stay focused on the task at hand," Hotch said quickly. The team nodded and got into the SUV's. They kept the sirens off. They were not risking the chance for the unsub to find out they're coming and kill off the women.

"Where do you think he will keep the women?" Emily asked.

"Garcia said there was a basement, so he could have them there," Rossi answered quickly.

"We just have to make sure we get them all," Morgan quipped.

"We can only hope," Hotch stated grimly.

They parked down the street away from the house that belonged to their unsub. They were surprised they had a seemingly good chance that they can get the unsub before he would know it.

They slowly approached the house. Hotch motioned for Rossi and JJ to go around back. They heard music. They knew he was in there.

In a swift movement, Morgan kicked down the door. Automatically they heard women screaming. Morgan, Hotch, and Emily quickly walked through the house. They ended up in the last room. A small bedroom. They heard the women crying behind the door. Morgan slowly approached the door, Emily and Hotch flanked behind him. Once the door was open, the girls ran out. Emily led them outside.

Hotch and Morgan stepped in. They heard a man chuckle. Hotch turned and instinctively aimed the gun at the man's head.

"I don't think you want to do that," Showalter, the unsub, smiled.

Hotch and Morgan's stomach dropped as they saw Showalter reveal Katy. She didn't have tears running down her face as most children, in fact, she seemed unaware.

"Geoffrey Showalter, put the gun down, and slowly put your hands in the air," Hotch stated showing no traces of fear.

"I don't want to," Showalter said with a crooked smile.

"We don't want to shoot you," Hotch warned.

"Too bad," Geoffrey smiled.

Three shots rang.

JJ and Rossi ran into the house towards the sound of the gun fire.

They stopped in shock as Hotch was on the floor in a pool of blood. Morgan already left to call for help.

They feared the worst.

Their worst fear got even more deadly as they saw that Hotch wasn't hurt. Showalter was dead, but the child was on the floor bleeding to death. Hotch was trying to stop her blood from flowing.

The medics rushed in and quickly asked Hotch to stand back. Hotch did so.

They watched as the medics quickly picked her up on a stretcher and rushed her to the ambulance, where they departed for the hospital.

"Damn-it!" Morgan yelled angrily as Hotch came out.

Hotch could only shake his head. This was far worst then what he expected. JJ and Rossi kept their faces neutral, to avoid any indication of what went on. Prentiss easily figured out what had happened and only hoped that the young girl was alright.

Hotch headed back to the hotel while Morgan and Prentiss headed to the hospital. JJ had to stay behind to talk with the media, and Rossi decided to head to the station to get started on the reports.

* * *

Reid was tired. He hasn't slept for the past few days, and he wasn't falling asleep now. He knew what he had to do. He planned to get it done and head back home before his absence became overly present. For all he knows Hotch could've called Bennington and inquired on how his mother was doing. Reid couldn't have that. Not only will he get suspended for lying, but in deep trouble with Strauss, and lately, he was doing his best to avoid the woman's nagging voice criticizing everything they do.

"Spencer. Get some rest," He heard a male voice say.

"I'm almost done. A few more hours," Spencer said quietly. Now was not the time to converse about health factors and sleep patterns.

"Alright," the man said and Spencer was left in silence once more.

_Just a few more hours._

* * *

**Thank you so much once more. I hope this chapter was just as good as the previous ones. I plan to have more Reid in the next chapter for all the Reid lovers. I just felt that I had to at least have the outcome of that case I threw in there. What do you think Reid is doing? I don't think I gave any hints with the little snippet I gave. I felt like I had to put him in there though!**

**Thank you once again and your feedback makes me smile and laugh and motivates me to quickly update my chapters! **

**-LD**

**P.S. I love French! Beautiful language.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got this chapter completed rather quickly. Thanks for the overnight reviews and follows! I promised more Reid in this chapter and so he is rather present! **

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters!**

* * *

It was official. This was their worst case for the year. That night, each member rode back to the BAU in silence. Prentiss who was riding with JJ stared out of the window in disappointment. She was mad at herself for not taking account of every missing person. She forgot about the little girl, and now the little girl has to pay the price.

The car slowed to a stop. Prentiss watched the other cars go in front of them. A little off to her right, she saw what appeared to be Reid.

"What?" Prentiss questioned out loud.

"Huh? What is it?" JJ asked looking around trying to see what Emily sees.

"Over there," Prentiss pointed. "Is that Reid?" She asked quickly.

JJ looked towards where she was pointing. It certainly seemed like Reid, but he appeared to be talking to some guy that they've never seen. There weren't any street lights where he was standing.

"I think so," JJ said still trying to decipher for sure if that was Reid. A car started honking its horn and JJ jumped. She realized that the light turned green.

"Drive slowly," Prentiss whispered.

JJ nodded and slowly pressed the gas. When they finally got close enough to see, he was gone.

"What the-" Prentiss couldn't even finish her statement. He practically disappeared.

"Where did he go?" JJ questioned in slight astonishment.

"I-I don't know," Prentiss said trying to wrap her head around it. One second he was there, the next he's gone.

"Pull over," Prentiss said, and JJ did.

They climbed out of the car in hopes that they may see Reid and whoever that other guy was. There was a dark ally, and Prentiss reached for her gun. They slowly walked in and it was deserted. No Reid or that guy in sight.

"This is so creepy," JJ whispered.

"I know," Prentiss agreed. They quickly walked backed out of the ally and looked down the street. He was gone.

"Let's just get back to the bureau," JJ suggested and Prentiss nodded. She did not want to stay there any longer.

* * *

Reid released the breath he was holding. He swore they were going to find him. He would've appeared quite suspicious if they saw him hiding from them. He decided to wait two more minutes before heading out. Just in case any other member decides to take this route.

* * *

Emily and JJ finally made it to the bureau. They swore they saw Reid. Emily knows exactly what he was wearing. He had his black converse, white work shirt, and black slacks. She knows that's a bit different from the usual Reid wear, but it was definitely him. They saw Morgan and Hotch's car so they know the rest of the team was already there. They entered the building quite quickly and headed straight for the elevator. By the time they got to their floor they automatically ran into Morgan.

"Well you guys are in a rush," Morgan said raising an eyebrow.

"I think we saw Reid," JJ whispered quickly.

"Reid? What?" Morgan asked as they headed towards the bullpen.

"Yeah, while we were driving. I mean we both-"

"Hey guys," Came that familiar voice.

JJ and Prentiss whipped around to see Reid standing before them. Emily took note of his clothing. It was slightly different. He was in his usual black converse, and black slacks, but his shirt was greyish and he had a vest on.

"Kid, how are you?" Morgan asked, although he noticed Prentiss and JJ's shocked faces.

"I'm fine. I heard about the case. Are you guys alright?" Reid asked making sure to look as innocent as possible.

"Yeah, we are fine. The girl pulled through. That was our biggest fear," Morgan answered.

"That's good," Reid said with a nod and started walking away. Reid smiled cunningly as he remembered the shocked faces of Emily and JJ. He knew it was a smart idea to change-up the way he dressed before entering the building. He just had to be more careful.

He poured himself a usual cup of coffee. He knew the team would be leaving shortly once they finished up their reports.

"Hey Reid," Morgan said as he placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid wasn't expecting Morgan to show up again.

"You haven't been answering our calls," Morgan stated.

"My phone died. I forgot the charger as I left," Reid lied effortlessly. He knew it was better than his no signal lie he had created a few years back.

"Pretty boy, you had us worried when no one could contact you," Morgan said. Much to his surprise, Reid simply rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly.

"What?" Morgan asked trying to figure out what had caused Reid to act so uncharacteristically.

"Morgan, I am almost 29 years old. I don't think you should worry about me as much as you do. I am not 21 anymore. If something terrible were to happen to me, I'm sure a hospital would call," Reid said with the sweetest smile he could create.

"That's why we would like it if you called. So we would know everything's alright. If you didn't call then we can expect the worse," Morgan said hoping Reid would see it as a way of protection, not a way of treating him like a kid.

"Morgan, I'm sure that you have more years on me in this field of work. How many cases have you seen where our unsub forces our victims to call their loved ones and say everything's fine? That could be me. So my way of saying I'm alright is by not calling. Either way it goes, my phone died. So, I wouldn't have called anyways," Spencer said pointedly. Morgan fell quiet and Reid simply walked away.

Reid shook his head in slight annoyance. He hated to treat Morgan that way, but he knew Morgan was testing him. He knew Morgan was slightly skeptical since the last time Reid didn't answer the phone was when he was using. Reid just profiled Morgan's way of interrogating and shut him down. Hopefully, Morgan won't say a word to anyone else. Reid finished up his report in a matter of minutes given the fact all he did was start the geographical profile and leave. He was gone before anyone else could speak with him.

Reid's words had left Morgan concerned. Reid was shutting them out. That much Morgan could tell._ 'But why?' _Morgan wondered. He decided to talk to the one person who may have a reason that could make sense.

He knocked on the door and automatically her voice lifted his spirits.

"Come into my lair if you dare, my pretties!"

Morgan smiled and entered the computer tech's "lair".

"Hey Baby Girl," Morgan smiled.

"Hello Chocolate Goodness," She smiled as she spun her chair around.

"To what do I owe this honor," Garcia smiled slyly.

"A question for you," Morgan smiled back.

"Well shoot!" Garcia encouraged.

"Does Reid seem a little - _off_- to you?" Morgan questioned. Garcia thought silently for a moment.

"Um, sorry love. Reid hasn't been around me much in the past couple of weeks. Which I guess you can say is a bit weird, but it happens from time to time. He just leaves me alone for a couple of weeks every year. I mean at random times, but it's not all that consecutive. Does that help?" Garcia informed with a shrug.

"Yeah, it does, Baby Girl. Look, I'll see you at work tomorrow," Morgan smiled as he gave her a quick hug.

"See you!" She said as he left.

* * *

Spencer waited as Morgan made it to his car. Spencer knew Hotch was still in the building as well as the rest of the team, but he could avoid them. He waited for a worker to walk out by the back door. Once the opportunity came, Reid slid back in. He made his way to the stairwells. No one really took those. He slowly made his way up to the thirteenth floor where he knew the higher-ups worked. He took a nervous breath as he walked out of the stair wells and into their office.

He tried to control his breathing as he took out an envelope from his messenger bag and knocked on the door of the director. After a quick "Come In" came. Reid handed the man the envelope.

"Is this what you really want?" The director asked.

Reid nodded.

"Then so be it," The director said as he stamped the paper and handed it back to Reid. Reid felt bad, but he had to do what he had to do. He just hoped, no one would be hurt in the process.

* * *

**Reid is a bit more shady and kind of creepy in this chapter. He also has a bit of an attitude. More to come throughout the day! School starst back up tomorrow, so hopefully I can update at least twice a day! **

**Thank you all for everything! It is quite motivational, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous ones!**

**-LD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters.**

**NOW EDITED!**

* * *

It was another day. The team made it to work on time as usual. Morgan was still bothered by Reid's unusual attitude, but he didn't bring it up. He figured he'd wait until someone else noticed. Prentiss was still a bit creeped out about the night before. She knows she saw him. It was dark, yes, but it's not hard to notice Reid anywhere. JJ stayed in her office a bit more. She too, was still curious about the night before. She spent most of her time trying to understand how he disappeared so fast. Hotch noticed that everyone was acting quite weird, but he gave them the rest of the day to get over whatever was bothering them.

Rossi was rather entertained. He had a feeling it had something to do with their youngest. He was the only one who was acting normal. Plus, the weary glances from the team members made it obvious.

Rossi watched as Morgan got up and walked over to Prentiss. They were speaking quietly. Rossi rose an eyebrow in surprise. The team normally didn't whisper to each other. Rossi looked over to Reid who had definitely took notice to Morgan and Prentiss. Rossi didn't miss the flash of annoyance that showed in his eyes.

"Hmm," Rossi muttered to himself.

"What is it Dave," Hotch questioned, coming out of his office. Hotch too looked down at the bullpen.

"Something is definitely going on with our youngsters," Rossi admitted with a slight frown. Hotch easily could see what the separation is about. It was about Reid.

"I gave them today to work it out. Can't have team members fighting," Hotch stated.

"Well, Aaron, I don't they're fighting. Just look at the body language. Maybe they know something that's going on that we don't," Rossi admitted.

"Well, I'll keep an eye on them," Hotch said as he walked back into his office.

* * *

"I told you I saw him last night, but he practically disappeared. I mean it was weird. He wasn't alone. There was another guy with him," Prentiss whispered as quietly as she can.

"And you said you saw him on the streets?" Morgan asked for reassurance.

"Yes," Prentiss stated.

Reid tried to ignore the entire interaction. He needed to focus on what he was doing. He could have easily called them out, but he knows that wouldn't be very "Reid-like." He watched as JJ came out of her office and stalked down to the little meeting that was happening about three feet away.

Spencer inwardly sighed. This was getting a little out of hands. He wasn't too sure how long he could keep this secret. They are already questioning his moves. With a quick shake of his head, he returned to his files. As he got through the third file, his phone rang, once again gaining the others' attention. He quickly got up and answered it.

"Okay, the first time was understandable, but something is definitely going on," Morgan said quietly.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Emily suggested.

"Good idea. I choose JJ," Morgan smiled.

"What? Why me?" JJ asked in confusion.

"Because, who would ever lie to you? You are trustworthy," Morgan shrugged.

"And you're not?" JJ countered.

"I tend to tell Hotch what he tells me if it's not good, so he's pretty hesitant to tell me anything," Morgan answered.

"Fine," JJ grumbled. She did not want to risk her friendship with Reid, but for his wellbeing, she had too.

They waited for Reid to come back. After about ten minutes, JJ decided she would wait for him in her office. She still had to get work done. Morgan and Prentiss continued on with their files, waiting for Reid to come back.

Ten minutes turned to twenty, and from twenty to an hour. They looked at their watch and realized that it was almost time for work to be over. They got up and began packing.

"Not so fast, guys, we have a case," Hotch said walking into the bullpen. Prentiss groaned and Morgan sighed in frustration. A whole day of reading boring case files, and now they had to physically go through one. They gathered into the conference room and sat down. JJ looked around and frowned.

"Where's Spence?" JJ asked.

"He, uh, never came back," Prentiss said slowly. She didn't want to get him in trouble, but there was no other way to describe what happened.

"Where did he go." Hotch demanded. The team could see the annoyance in Hotch's eyes.

"He went to answer a phone call and then he never returned," Morgan said quickly. He too, couldn't understand why Reid randomly started acting out. It wasn't like him.

"I'll deal with him after this case is over. JJ tell Garcia to call him and tell him we have a case," Hotch ordered. JJ nodded and walked out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Rossi asked.

"I'm going to ask him what's going on. Reid doesn't generally do this, so I'm guessing something has to be wrong with him or his mother," Hotch answered. That was all he was going to say. Hotch had a feeling it wasn't about Reid's mother, but he knew if he said that to the team, trust would be broken between the team and Reid. How would the team trust Reid when he lied about his own mother.

The door flew open and revealed a teary eyed JJ followed by a "soft" looking Strauss.

Morgan automatically stood up followed by Hotch.

"Spence isn't coming back," JJ whispered as she placed an envelope on the table.

* * *

**I have to go to class, so it isn't very long! I hope you all like it! **

**Thanks for the follows, favorites, and comments! They are appreciated!**

**-LD**

*****Sorry for all the mistakes! I managed to fix most of them! Just wanted to get a chapter out to you all!**

**Thanks for the patience!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! Chapter is kind of short!**

**Next Chapter I will dive into the team's emotions! This is just an "effect" from the last chapter. **

**I'm glad that you all liked the previous chapter, and I hope you all like this one as well. I know it is still vague, but I'll draw it out until I can find a perfect way to unravel everything. **

**Thank you all for everything!**

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters. **

* * *

_The door flew open and revealed a teary eyed JJ followed by a "soft" looking Strauss._

_Morgan automatically stood up followed by Hotch._

_"Spence isn't coming back," She whispered as she placed an envelope on the table._

* * *

No one moved. No one made a sound. Silence and confusion hung in the air. For the first time, no one was able to speak.

"Erin…" Hotch said slowly. He wasn't too sure what was going on and he needed more information than that.

"Dr. Reid has decided to leave. I know you all care about him, but you have a case, so get on it. No distractions, I'm sorry," Strauss said as she walked back out, leaving the team hurt and confused.

Hotch immediately grabbed the envelope and opened it. Sure enough, it was Dr. Reid's request to leave. It was astonishing and it actually hurt, but Hotch didn't show it. He was the Unit Chief. "Okay let's get started," Hotch said strongly.

"What? Hotch! No way! I'm not taking this! Reid loves this job!" Morgan countered.

"Morgan he signed these papers, besides these victims needs us more than he does," Hotch explained.

"No, Hotch. I'm not leaving Reid behind. Something is definitely wrong! He would've told us if he was considering leaving!" Morgan said in his own defense.

"Hotch, we can't leave Reid here," Prentiss said much to Hotch's dismay.

"Yeah, Hotch. Something has to be wrong with Spence," JJ added.

"Guys, we can worry about it when we get back. _We _still have a job," Rossi stated. The team was torn. No one wanted to leave the state. They wanted to stay here and find out what was going on with Reid.

Silence.

"No, I can't attend. Sudden family emergency," Morgan stated while crossing his arms coolly.

Inwardly, Hotch smiled. Morgan found a way around the rules.

"Does anyone else have a family emergency?" Hotch asked seriously. The team looked around at one another.

"Uh, yeah. Me too," JJ said softly while wiping away a stray tear.

"Handle the emergency. Keep me posted," Hotch said as JJ and Morgan walked out of the room. There wasn't much they can do, but maybe hope that Reid just got tired of his job.

* * *

JJ couldn't stop worrying. She grabbed her purse and jacket and walked to the car with Morgan.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked.

"Going to Reid's apartment. I'm going to have a word with him," Morgan said.

"Do you… Do you think he hates us?" JJ asked quietly. The question caught Morgan off guard. He couldn't see why Reid would hate them.

"No. Why would you think that?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he noticed us talking about him. You know he has a low self-esteem as it is," JJ explained in shame.

"I thought he was over that," Morgan frowned.

"No, it was pretty obvious when you were Unit Chief. We noticed that he started backing away from you more often. We didn't say anything. It's just how he is. You wouldn't have noticed because you were busy," JJ explained the best way she could.

"The kid should know he can talk to me about anything," Morgan stated, slightly hurt at the small revelation.

"Could he? With you being Unit Chief, he couldn't tell you certain things on the job. When off work he probably talked himself out of it, so he never approached you or anyone else," JJ finished. Morgan had to admit that it made sense.

"Alright, but I don't think that means he hates us. If he knew we were talking about him, he'd probably just get nervous and avoid us," Morgan suggested. This made JJ feel a little better.

"I just hope he understands that we were worried about him," JJ said somberly.

"He will, right now," Morgan said while pulling into the parking lot.

They quickly got out and starting walking to the elevator. JJ began to feel nervous. She had a bad feeling about something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

They got to his floor and they quickly walked to his door. Automatically Derek started pounding on the door.

"Kid, open up!" Morgan yelled. There was no response. JJ felt her stomach drop.

"If you don't open up this door I swear I will kick it down!" Morgan demanded.

When there was no response, Morgan kept to his word. In a simple movement, he kicked the door open. What they saw, caught their breath.

Morgan slowly took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the one person who has the power to let them take another inch inside.

"Hotchner," Came the curt answer.

"Hotch," Morgan took a deep breath, "We have a problem." JJ stood behind him. She felt nauseous and ready to fall. This was too much for her. It was worse than they thought. The smell of blood tinged the air. It was obvious that there was struggle. However, the limp body in the far corner only made it worse.

"Oh my," She whispered was she walked out of the room. This was far worse than anyone could've imagined.

* * *

**I've noticed I have a lack of Garcia in this story. I shall fix that! **

**Thank you all for the reviews and everything! It is still encouraging! **

**I really hope this chapter was good, and I hope the next one is even better! **

**Happy birthday to anyone who has a birthday! **

**Feel Free To Leave Feedback (:**

**-LD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I loved those reviews! They were so sweet and finny and just AWESOME! Thank you!**

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters.**

* * *

_"Hotch," Morgan took a deep breath, "We have a problem." JJ stood behind him. She felt nauseous and ready to fall. This was too much for her. It was worse than they thought. The smell of blood tinged the air. It was obvious that there was struggle. However, the limp body in the far corner only made it worse. _

_"Oh my," She whispered was she walked out of the room. This was far worse than anyone could've imagined._

* * *

"Morgan, what is it?" Hotch questioned quickly into the phone. The tone of Morgan's voice had practically told him that there was more than a problem. Emily and Rossi watched curiously knowing something bad has happened, they could tell by the way Hotch was standing. The doors closed on the plane.

"Hotch, there was a struggle. And we have a body."

Hotch's heart almost stopped from those few simple words. He imagined over a hundred things that could've happened.

"Alright, stay there. Call the CSI unit, but don't get the police involved. I don't want them stomping over the evidence. I want us to search through that apartment from top to bottom. You got it?" Hotch ordered.

"Yeah, I got it," Morgan said and Hotch hung up.

"What's going on Hotch?" Prentiss questioned.

"Morgan and JJ went to Reid's apartment. There were signs of a struggle and they've found a body," Hotch said quickly. Before Rossi or Emily could react Hotch began speaking once more. "Emily call Garcia, tell her to inform the pilot that we are not leaving as scheduled. Another team will be filling in for us." Emily nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Wait a minute Aaron," Dave interrupted. "Strauss isn't just going to let us walk out on a case. We didn't even inform her of what just took place," Dave warned.

"You're right Dave. I will inform her and I'll ask Groff's unit to take this case," Hotch said easily.

Rossi nodded in agreement.

"Um, but what if she doesn't agree?" Prentiss asked. Prentiss knew Strauss could be that wicked sometimes.

"She'll agree," Hotch said while grabbing his go bag. Rossi and Prentiss followed suit and got off the plane.

* * *

Garcia was confused as to what was going on. Emily told her to inform the pilot of the new changes, but Emily wouldn't tell her why. She couldn't help but feel afraid that something terrible has happened. If it caused Hotch to call off a case, then it must be worse than _worse_. Garcia couldn't help the possibilities of what could've happened run through her mind. She wanted answers! Setting her lips in a thin line, she decided to call Morgan.

"Yeah Baby Girl," Came his familiar voice.

"I want to know what's going on!" Garcia snapped. She was not going to take any old answer. Morgan, on the other end, internally cringed. He didn't want to tell her. She would panic and worry, but without her help, they may never get that far in this new case.

"Baby Girl, if I tell you, you got to promise me that you won't blow this out of proportion," Morgan said gently.

"I can do that," Garcia said while nodding furiously.

"We are at Reid's apar-"

"Oh no! What happened?! Is he alright?! Why isn't he with you?! Where is he?!" Garcia panicked.

"Garcia, you need to let me finish," Morgan said softly. He knew she would panic either way, but she tends to make it a lot worse than it may be.

"Well, speak Morgan," Garcia begged.

"When we got to Reid's apartment, we know that there's been a attack. Against who, we are not sure yet, but someone lost. We have a body-"

"Oh gosh! Is it—"

"Don't worry it wasn't Reid, but we don't know where he is, or if whoever murdered this guy took Reid, or if Reid ran away, or if this guy was the attacker and Reid killed him. We just don't know Mama," Morgan said somberly. He honestly wanted to know. He wanted to make sure Reid was okay. That apartment gave him a million ideas of what could have happened in those few hours Reid was gone.

"Did you guys already profile the area thingy? Do you think you have an idea? Oh, my poor little Reid. He's probably scared! Why didn't he call us if something was going on? Why didn't he call us for help? Morgan why?" Garcia cried into the phone.

"Garcia, Baby Girl, I need you to calm down. We haven't done anything just yet. Crime scene unit is here. However, you can help us more than anyone else," Morgan smiled. He knew this was a good pick up for Garcia.

"What do you want me to do?" Garcia asked softly.

"Search through everything you can. Give us any information that you think would help. You can find him better than any of us," Morgan encouraged.

"I can do that," Garcia said with a nod. She had to. Anything to help Reid.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later," Morgan said with smile.

"Okay my pretty," Garcia said as she hung up.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She could visualize Reid in a scary place, and she didn't like that. She quickly opened her eyes and began typing away at the computer.

* * *

Hotch stepped into Strauss's office without even knocking. She looked up and frowned. He was supposed to be heading towards Arkansas for the random shootings.

"You better have a good reason as to why you are not on that plane Aaron," Strauss frowned in annoyance.

"There's been a new case that has called for our immediate attention," Hotch said vaguely.

"People getting shot at random isn't an immediate problem?" Strauss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is immediate, but this case is more important. It's planned attacks on federal agents here in Virginia. There's been a recent addition to that list," Hotch half lied.

Strauss thought for a moment. She sighed and shook her head.

"Who will be taking up the other case?" Strauss asked.

"Groff will," Hotch answered. Strauss nodded.

"Alright. Do what you have to do," Strauss agreed.

"Thank you," Hotch nodded and exited the office. It wasn't exactly true, but he knew Strauss wouldn't look into it that deep. He motioned for Emily and Rossi to join him and they prepared to pay Reid's apartment a visit.

* * *

Reid wasn't sure what to do anymore. He was running out of ideas. That was absurd. He's a genius. He should always have contingency plans. He decided to stay where he was. It was highly unlikely that anyone would find him where he was. With it being a dark ally in the middle of one of the worst neighborhood in Virginia, the only thing that would come in would be some cats, and maybe a raccoon. He wasn't too sure about the raccoon part, but he knew it was possible.

It was dark and he was scared. He knew the other guy was dead. He was too late. He tried, he really did, but he wasn't strong enough. He could only do so much before he was told to run.

His hands shook at the memory of it all. He found himself unable to take another breath. This was only going to get worse. He knew it. He could only end it on his own. He slowly pulled out the knife and prayed no one would find him for weeks. He ran his hands through his hair and slowly raised the knife.

"Good bye," He whispered as he felt the knife cut through the layers slowly.

* * *

**Welp, I had a mini writer's block for this chapter, so hopefully it's pretty good! I did add Garcia into this!**

**I still want to say thank you for the awesome reviews and follows and everything else! I hope this answered some of your questions as to where Reid is! The next chapter I will try to focus more on what happened him after this little excursion! And possibly more details of what happened in that apartment! **

**Yikes!**

**Thanks!**

**-LD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don'tHateMeDon'tHateMeDon'tHateMeDon'tHateMe!**

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters. **

**Warning I randomly made up some people to assist the story. Sorry if you hate them. (I wouldn't mind) Teeheehee.**

* * *

_His hands shook at the memory of it all. He found himself unable to take another breath. This was only going to get worse. He knew it. He could only end it on his own. He slowly pulled out the knife and prayed no one would find him for weeks. He ran his hands through his hair and slowly raised the knife. _

_"Good bye," He whispered as he felt the knife cut through the layers slowly. _

* * *

The team took their first step into their resident genius's home. His safe house. Books were everywhere. Papers littered the floor and furniture was overturned and moved out of their usual spots. "Whoever was here put up on hell of a fight," Morgan said while examining a broken chair.

"We need to figure out what happened in here," Hotch spoke slowly looking at a broken window stained with blood.

JJ and Hotch walked to the back bedrooms and Rossi walked back to the front door.

"So this body looks a lot bigger than Reid. He's obviously way stronger and he is probably the reason for most of this," Rossi gestured.

"Okay, well let's say he's the good guy. He was already here. There is blunt force trauma to the back of his head. So he was probably sitting here in the living room when someone came up from behind him and hit him with something," Emily frowned looking around.

"Maybe this golf club right here," Morgan suggested. "Reid doesn't play golf, or collects golf clubs."

"Okay so he was hit with the club. Definitely not enough to hurt him to the point of death. He was probably surprised. He probably turned around and caught the next swing," Rossi said imagining the intruder's surprised face.

"That could lead to the broken coffee table. The guy could've caught the club, grabbed the intruder's arm and threw him over onto the coffee table," Morgan said.

"That's when he probably called Reid," Emily said gesturing to the phone lines.

"Why not call the police?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"Perhaps he had something to hide too," Rossi answered in deep thought.

"Or he was trying to protect Reid," Prentiss suggested.

"That's possible too," Rossi nodded.

"Okay so there was a chase and I'm guessing the intruder got the upper hand when our guy was by the window. He most likely slammed his head into it. Our guy fell and the intruder was about to go for the kill, but from the way that stain drags a bit. There was a distraction," Prentiss explained standing over the blood stain.

"That's when Reid came in," Rossi said pointing to the broken down door.

"Uh, yeah. I broke that door down," Morgan said.

"We all know Reid didn't do it," Rossi smirked causing a slight chuckle from Prentiss and Morgan.

"The intruder was probably going to go for Reid next," Morgan said fixating on the door looking for any clues.

"Obviously our guy slowed him down," Prentiss said.

"Hmm, that doesn't explain everything though," Morgan said in thought.

"That's because Reid ran into the back of this apartment," Rossi said looking down the hallway.

They saw Hotch and JJ walk out of the bathroom with gloves on and Hotch held something in his hands. As they got closer they could all tell what it was.

"Heroine?" Rossi questioned with a confused look. The team shared weary glances. JJ avoided everyone's eyes. She still felt like it was her fault.

"Uh, Reid was kidnapped, tortured, and drugged by an unsub. This isn't heroine, but Dialudid. We know he hasn't been using, so he probably forgot about it. We know that he isn't using because he left it here," Morgan said in defense.

"Morgan, it's okay. I can't fire him if he already quit," Hotch said. The team could see the hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Just in case we find him… And he wants to come back," Morgan said quickly. He would make sure Reid came back. He knows they can watch him if he's under their supervision so things like this won't happen.

Hotch gave Morgan a small smile. He understood what Morgan was thinking, but now they had to keep going.

"Okay, in the back. There was also a struggle. Not as extreme as up here. We can tell it was definitely Reid back there with the unsub," Hotch said. "Or this guy if he's the unsub."

"No we believe this guy was on Reid's side. The pattern of attack has shown that he defended Reid for a while," Prentiss said gesturing towards the back room.

"Okay, so then, this intruder chased Reid to the back," Morgan said wanting to look in the back for any blood. Anything that would make him want to kill this intruder more than he did now.

"There was definitely blood, but we were not able to tell who it was from. But whatever Reid needed back there, he got. His gun and badge is gone, but that could've been because of his recent request to leave," Hotch said.

"How is this going to help us find him," JJ snapped. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"So a bad guy came in attacked this random guy sitting on Reid's couch and Reid made it in and out. That won't help us find out where he went," JJ said heatedly.

"JJ we are doing this because there is a possibility that this intruder could've taken Reid or is going to take him once he finds him. We need to find this intruder before this intruder or whoever else finds Reid," Hotch explained slowly. He knows that they're practically joined at the hip. Their relationship never faltered and if it was JJ in this predicament, Reid would've went ham crazy.

JJ nodded in defeat.

"Okay, so we are going to look back there, are you guys going to look up here?" Prentiss asked for JJ's sake.

"Yes," Hotch said.

Both teams switched places.

Morgan was surprised at the little damage to the back rooms. There was a little blood, but it seems as if none could've been Reid's.

"This is a bit strange," Prentiss admitted.

"How so?" Rossi questioned.

"No offense to Reid, but he is rather weak, physically. How could he have not taken a hit that would cause blood?" Prentiss questioned.

"Good point," Morgan agreed, "I'm looking at some of the broken furniture pieces and I know the intruder had to have tried to hit Reid, but maybe Reid was a lot faster than him," He suggested.

"That could be true, but Reid has definitely attacked him as well," Rossi said looking at the hole in the wall.

"Reid probably slammed the intruder's head in," Prentiss said in confusion. That's definitely not like Reid.

"Wait a minute. Our guy in the living room defended Reid so Reid could get back here. Reid defended our guy so he can get himself together and run," Morgan said with a frown.

"So how did our guy die," Rossi questioned aloud.

"Well, the way the blood seems to drag down the wall means that the intruder fell unconscious. Reid probably went back to the living room to help our guy, and the intruder came back and our guy shielded Reid. Reid was able to get away, but at the cost of our guy's life," Morgan summed up.

"Okay, that explains most of it, but we won't be sure until the results come in. Do you want to know what has me thinking?" Prentiss questioned.

"Let me guess. This guy guarded Reid with his life. He made sure Reid got in and got out," Rossi guessed.

"Exactly. That's something I need to have explained," Emily said placing her hands on her hips.

"I think Garcia will figure that out," Morgan said with a nod. They headed back up to the living room where Hotch and JJ were waiting.

"Okay we have an idea of what happened here," Hotch stated. Everyone nodded and walked out. It was late and Hotch wanted everyone to quickly get to the conference room to write these ideas down and call it a night.

* * *

He felt a cold hand touch his face lightly. It tapped him repeatedly. He hadn't slept in so long he didn't want to respond.

"What have you done to yourself," Came the lilting voice.

He still didn't want to wake up. He wasn't supposed to be found by anyone. He opened his eyes and much to his happiness it was still dark.

She noticed his eyes weren't all that focused. But he was slowly pulling himself together. It took them forever to find him. They thought he was rotting in a ditch far far away.

"Spencer," She called out to him slowly grabbing his attention.

He finally saw her. He was surprised to see her.

"Val," He said slowly.

"Why would you stay in this… This pit hole?" She asked incredulously, "And what have you done to yourself?"

"Exactly why I am here. No one would think to come here, or at least that's what I thought. I thought it was time to change it up a little. I don't know, I was tired," Spencer pouted.

"Next time, when we say get some rest, you should do that," She chided.

"I was until you woke me up," Spencer said defiantly.

"No I'm talking about when we say go to sleep. You should of right then and there where it was safe," She said looking him over. "I thought you were going to kill yourself with the knife."

Spencer shook his head and ran his hands through his now shortened hair.

"No, I decided to go for a different look. I figured if anyone was to recognize me it'd take them a bit longer to be sure if it was me. Thus, giving me an extra second to notice them and make a run for it," Spencer explained tiredly.

"Well, that's good thinking. But I think sleeping in an alleyway will not help you with that," She said softly. "C'mon, let's get out of here. The others are waiting," She said helping him get up.

"He's dead, you know," Spencer said as they slowly made their way to the car.

"We know. Your team was at your apartment," She said and Reid stopped walking.

"Seriously? Why? I quit! No, they can't get in on this! It's a job for the local police, not FBI Agents! I made sure there was a case in Arkansas so they can go away for a while! How-What –No!" He panicked.

"Um, how could you make sure there was a case in Arkansas?" She questioned as they started walking and climbed into the car.

"I read the newspapers and I made the connections. Called the local PD and informed them. They sent the case file over and it was placed in Hotch's hands. How could they ignore it?" Reid said in disappointment. He was starting to wonder if his genius was slipping or something. Apparently all his plans were not working at the level he thought they would.

"Well youngster, you are apparently more important than mass murders," The guy in the front seat said.

"They should've been gone before they even saw the apartment. They found out before I could even leave the state," Spencer pouted. Now he had to run away from his former team and a bunch of lunatics. Maybe killing himself was better than a minor transformation. It was official. He's definitely not as smart as he thought he was.

"Well, they won't find you. That's for sure. They will only get us killed faster than normal," the man said.

"Two down three more to go," Val whispered.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. It's been almost 10 years! I can't run for ten more," Spencer said feeling defeated.

"We won't. I think it's time to start fighting back. No more defense. We have to be on the offense," The man demanded.

"Us and what army?" Val snapped.

"We have a genius, a chick, and then there's me," Was his only reply.

"That doesn't seem reassuring," Spencer said.

"It's the best we have. Can't get the feds involved or we are all going down in the big house. I'm sure Dr. Reid's mother wouldn't be too proud that he is locked away," He said.

"No Vince, we aren't talking about getting the feds involved, but rather anyone who would want to help," Val stated.

"And who is going to help?" Vince snapped.

"Arguing about it is only going to make this harder. Let's just drop it for now. See what we can do on our own. I need this done before my team gets too far involved," Spencer said trying to find a medium between the two.

"Yeah, because I'd hate to have to kill them if they get in our way," Vince grumbled.

"Which they won't. I'll find a way to throw them off," Spencer said. He definitely didn't want them to get hurt for trying to help him. He'd also hate to go against one of his own if push came to shove. Once more… This was too much for him to handle at once.

"Don't worry. We will find a way out of this. Find a new life and move on," Val said.

"Okay," Spencer said quietly. He couldn't help but feel all alone. Everyone was dying because of him. He tried to be alone, but someone always tries to help him. In the end, he finds himself having to visit someone's grave. He had a new plan. No one would like it. He was sure of it. It took a good three seconds of thinking, but he has it. He'll start it in a few hours. After he gets a good amount of sleep.

Meanwhile, Garcia continued to search through Reid's personal files. She wasn't going to stop until she found something to help Reid. Anything. She had to find something, she wouldn't walk away undefeated. She ignored Hotch and even Morgan's request to rest. She wasn't giving up on her baby. Never.

* * *

**I definitely was not going to kill him off! I thought of making him try it out, but I changed my mind. I heard that Gube's hair went short because he cut it off with a knife so I stole Gubler's real life idea. Sorry to make you worry. Couldn't help myself. This chapter was more informative. **

**I decided to give everyone a mini break.**

**However the next chapter will not be so friendly. **

**Thanks for the reviews, once more I was amused and slightly worried that this chapter would make someone kill me for nearly giving others a heart attack. **

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and other favorites/follows! **

**-LD**


	9. Chapter 9

***WARNING! KIND OF LONG!***

**Well, I kept my promise! Good luck!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favs!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters!**

**"Oh yea and yup! That was why his hair looked like that lol ! I didn't know that either.."**

**(:**

* * *

It was three fifteen in the morning. Spencer slowly got up. He felt a lot better than he did yesterday. He had to execute his plan. He took a deep breath. He knew he was taking the most dangerous path, but he had to do this on his own. No one else will die trying to help him. Twice was more than enough for him. He quietly stood up in the random motel they resided in for the night. Everyone else was still asleep. For once Reid was glad that he was more of an insomniac.

He slowly approached the door, trying his best to stay quiet. Quickly he reached for the knob and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. Yes, they were his safety blanket, but he knew their future if he stayed with them. He quickly went down to the parking lot and looked around. He knew what he was about to do was illegal, but he didn't care. He passed each vehicle slowly. He didn't want the camera to capture him. He saw what he wanted and for once, felt lucky. Someone was definitely not on their top game. He walked to the motorcycle and inwardly frowned. He would prefer a car, but oh well. The keys were secretly tucked into the seat and he did not hesitate while reaching for them. He put the key in, kicked started the engine, and prayed that he wouldn't crash. In less than ten seconds, he was gone.

* * *

Garcia was getting close, she could feel it. The identity of the dead man came in. A Mr. Carlos Santiago. Former boxer and ex-convict. It was a surprise for her. She didn't think Reid would know anyone along those lines, but she wasn't going to judge. She searched for any connection. Starting with the phone call the day before, when they found out Reid quit. She was disappointed to find out that the call was from Reid's house phone, but she did find out where he originally lived. He was a native of Nevada. He did not go to high school with Reid, but he did go to CalTech two years before Reid showed up. She wasn't too sure if that was a good connection given the fact that Reid was only 12. She continued to dig deeper.

"Come on baby! Work with me!" Garcia screamed towards the computer. She hit one key. "Wham!" She yelled. She typed in a code. "BAM!" She added. "POW!" She yelled happily as she hit enter. She prayed that this was exactly what she needed. Soon the files loaded and her happiness dissipated.

"Oh no," She whispered. She wasn't sure if they could save Reid if they found him now.

* * *

Rossi could barely sleep. His mind was racing with what the genius had gotten himself into. He knew the kid was a trouble magnet by just existing, but this was more than just existing. He did something. He dud something really bad to have someone chase him down to the point he left without a word. He didn't even leave a letter to help them ease their worries. Reid didn't leave anything for them to work on. He didn't even ask for help. Rossi needed answers in order to ease his mind. He looked at the clock. It was only five. In two hours the case will resume. He got up and prepared for the day.

* * *

He made it to Pennsylvania. He smiled as he reached a local car dealership. He decided to trade in the motorcycle for something less illegal. He just hoped nobody would ask about the motorcycle. He knew it was top notch and worth a lot of money. No one should ask.

"Hi how can I help you sir," The Worker questioned.

"Um, I would like to trade in this bike for anything," Spencer said as quickly as he could. The worker rose an eyebrow. He knew. Reid knew he knew. However the worker did not care.

"Alright. Would you prefer a bike or a car?" The man, Tom asked.

"Something with extremely tinted windows and is pretty sturdy, but fast," Spencer said hoping the man understood that he needed whatever could hide him.

"I have the perfect car," Tom smiled. Spencer knew this guy did this kind of stuff on a daily basis. He hoped the man will never get caught.

"So, who ya runnin' from," Tom asked. Spencer hesitated. He wasn't too sure if the man could be trusted.

"Crazy ex-wife," Spencer lied.

"Yikes, I feel ya. She got herself a gun?" Tom question.

"I was already shot once. I'm hiding until she forgets about me," Spencer admitted.

"Well. I'm guessing she has detectives looking for you. I won't make ya sign papers in your name. Just make one up," Tom smiled.

"Thank you so much," Spencer smiled as he signed the papers. He decided to be a little creative and since he missed his team he wrote: PJ Hermadad. It definitely wasn't beautiful but it was good enough.

"Okay, so this is what I had for you. Given the fact that your bike is worth a lot. I have a silver Jag tinted windows to the point no one can see in and it was custom-made to be bullet proof. Reid's eyes widened in surprise, he knew that wasn't usual. "Yup! I'll get ya the keys in a sec!" Tom laughed and walked away. Spencer waited patiently. This was pretty legit. He just had to be careful now and hope that no one finds him in due time. He needed some time to get farther than a two-hour drive.

Tom came back with the keys and Reid took them gratefully. "Be careful now, ya hear?" Tom smiled.

"Thanks, uh, you too," Spencer said awkwardly and quickly made his way to the new car. He had a new destination in sight.

* * *

Vince woke up first. He got up and decided to start the coffee. He knew the young kid liked coffee more than life itself. Without it, they'd have a beyond grumpy little troll. No one wanted to deal with that. Val woke up soon after. She walked into the small mini kitchen and grabbed herself some coffee.

"Don't drink it up. Dr. Reid will kill both of us," Vince laughed.

"Speaking of Dr. Reid, I am going to wake him up!" She laughed as well.

She walked into their makeshift bedroom and looked around. "Not here" She mumbled as she walked to the bathroom. She frowned when she realized that it was empty too. She knew it was stupid, but Spencer is weird sometimes. She walked to the mini closet and opened the door.

"Vince! I think Reid left!" Val said beginning to panic.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Vince said running into the room.

"I wish I was!" Val said still in panic. They didn't tell him, because he'd worry, but they were being followed. Now he is all alone. Out there being tracked.

"We should've told him!" She yelled angrily throwing her hands into the air.

"You think?" Vince said sarcastically.

"Shut up! We didn't though!" Val yelled. "We have to find him! They're going to wait! They're going to get him when he is least guarded!"

"Stop complaining and let's get moving!" Vince ordered. They headed out.

* * *

The team was working profusely. They had enough results to say they were right for the most part. There was new evidence such as the intruder's identity. Garcia was already trying to locate him. They know he's on the run.

"Okay guys, I have video of how this bad boy got into Reid's apartment and I have Reid going in, and going out. I am still finishing it up, but I got the street camera footage of where he was going," Garcia said. She wasn't going to tell the team what she found out. She definitely knew Reid would get put on trial and maybe their government might kill him. She wasn't even sure how he got into the FBI in the first place. Either way, she would keep it to herself. She will talk to Reid before she said anything to them.

The team watched as a man in a white hoodie walked up the fire escaped and through the back window from Reid's bedroom.

"Okay so he came in through the back window," Prentiss said.

"Reid should've locked that," Morgan mumbled.

Then the team watched as a calm Reid walked down the hallway as if nothing was going on. About three minutes late, he walked back out looking as if he was going out for lunch.

"Huh? Why is he acting that way," JJ stated.

"He's trying not to attract attention," Hotch answered.

About five minutes later, the intruder walked out beaten and bloodied. Then the video flipped to Reid who went left instead of his usual right. Two minutes later, the intruder walked out and went right.

"Focusing only on Reid," Garcia said as the new footage played. They watched as he continued walking through the streets making random turns into alleys and walking through the streets. They could tell by the time it was nearly eight, he was nervous.

"Spence never liked the dark," JJ said quietly. She felt bad for her friend.

"This is where it gets really creepy and weird," Garcia said nervously.

They watched as Reid walked down a dark street. Then something was behind him. It didn't move. It just stood there as Reid walked away. When Reid turned down another street. The guy walked away.

"That was.." Morgan started looking for the right words.

"Beyond creepy?" JJ said still staring at the screen.

"Garcia were you able to identify that man?" Hotch questioned.

"That's the thing Hotch, I was unable to track creeper guy after that. I was just going to keep searching for Reid until he came back or something," Garcia said with a shrug.

"Okay, keep that up. Did you find anything that could help us figure out what happened or what Reid did to get into this mess?" Rossi questioned.

Garcia only shook her head. She hoped they wouldn't see through her.

"Did you find a way to contact Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Nope his phone bill was due yesterday and I guess he decided not to pay for it. So no phone. Besides it's off the radar. He doesn't have any type of trail going on right now. After these videos, he dropped off the face of the Earth," Garcia said quietly.

The team fell silent. It was harder than they thought. If they knew why this was happening they could work faster.

"Garcia, Baby Girl. Try to find out what Reid did to deserve this," Morgan said softly.

"I'll get on it right now," Garcia said as she walked out.

* * *

Vince was driving as fast as his car would let him. They hoped that Reid wasn't too far ahead of them. They knew he was on death's row.

"I can't believe he left like that!" Vince said in frustration.

"He did it to save us," Val said in worry. She couldn't help but scan the area.

"Well putting yourself in danger makes others have mini heart attacks. That's a killer!" Vince growled. Val only rolled her eyes. She frowned as she looked into the side mirror.

"I think someone is following us," Val frowned. Vince looked in his rearview mirror and frowned.

"You're right. It looks like the car from yesterday," Vince grumbled. This was not good.

"Vince look out!" Val shouted.

His eyes snapped back to the road, but it was too late. The rig slammed into the small car. He heard the sound of metal crunching and he felt the steering wheel break his rib one by one. Val watched as the life went from Vince's eyes. His last words were for her to run, but she was stuck. She couldn't move. She couldn't even feel one of her legs. She watched in fear as a man walked out of the rig. She watched as he pulled out a gun. He ran far away. Towards the tree line. Then it dawned on her. The rig was a gas truck. A shot fired and she felt the heat rise. She screamed in pained as she felt the flames lick her skin. She could smell her burning flesh. The last thing she saw was the car pass by before everything went black.

* * *

Spencer was beyond nervous. He was almost in Ohio. He planned on going further away, but he had to pay someone a little visit. He was scared to do so, because he hasn't seen this man in years, but maybe he might get lucky. Right at the border he pulled over. It was definitely cold and all he had on was his work clothes from the day before. He shook his head and got out the car.

He walked into the little diner and sat at a small booth. He knew the man was going to be there soon. Soon was quicker than he thought. The man walked in and quickly sat across from Reid.

"Hey Spencer," He said quietly.

"Hey Dad," Spencer said in a small voice. He hasn't seen William in a while. He didn't change that much, but he seemed a bit older. Much more tired.

"Spencer, what have you gotten yourself into?" His father questioned. His question was on the verge of desperation.

"Dad, it was a long time ago, and you weren't there. I had to find a way and I did. I didn't think it would last this long. I didn't know," Spencer said sadly. Those words were the most honest words he said in years. It wasn't towards his mom, his team, or anyone else. It was to his father. The man that had neglected him and his mother nearly 19 years ago.

"Is there anything I can do?" William asked. He hated what his son had to go through. It wasn't fair and he felt as if it was his fault. He should've been there for Spencer for all those years. He should've waited at least eight more years before he left.

"Um, yeah. I have a car. Do you want it? I drove it for too long," Spencer asked quietly.

"Uh, won't you need a way out of here?" William asked.

"I have a ride, actually. I only wanted to give you the car," Spencer lied. William nodded in understanding.

"Okay, son. You know my number. Don't hesitate to call me," William said with a frown.

"Alright, thanks," Spencer smiled slightly. William got up hesitantly and began walking away. Spencer leaned back in the booth. He was tired of running. He wondered how Vince and Val were doing. He knows they should be safe with him gone. He got up and walked out of the little diner and started trekking down the road. He only hoped that he could end this once and for all. He lost almost everything, but he had to admit that it was worth it.

He wondered about his team. He knew they were searching for him and he was pretty sure with Carlos being dead, they know the truth about him. They probably hate him. He didn't ask for the life he got, he chose it.

He knew he was safe for a while, but he didn't think there was so many trees in Ohio. He was alone. He felt lonely. The thunder crashed and he looked up as the rain began to fall. Just when he thought he wouldn't be reminded of how miserable he is, the weather decided to laugh at him as well. He sighed. He decided that it would be a good idea to have some human interaction.

He kept walking until he got to a local gas station. By now, he was soaked. He slowly walked in and headed straight for the phone. Suddenly, he didn't know who to call. Morgan? No he would get loud and crazy, then possibly call the entire team. His mother? No she might be crazy at the moment. He could always rely on JJ.

He dialed the familiar number and instantly the phone picked up.

"Uh, hello?" Came the familiar voice. Reid frowned.

"Garcia?" Reid questioned.

"Reid? Reid! Oh Reid!" Garcia screamed happily.

"Uh…" Reid wanted to hang up, but he felt as if that wouldn't be a good idea given the fact that she could already have a location on him. He meant to call JJ. It was fairly absurd.

"Reid, are you alright?" Garcia asked. Reid could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm fine, Garcia," Spencer said weakly. Calling her just made him feel worse. He knew she would be hurt the most. He never wanted to hurt her. She never hurts anyone.

"Reid I know the truth, but I—But I never said a word to anyone," Garcia stammered.

"What?" Spencer said in shock.

"I know what happened ten years ago. Reid, you should've said something! I could've helped you!" Garcia cried. Spencer closed his eyes in frustration.

"Garcia, you know I couldn't," He whispered.

"I wouldn't have judged you! Reid you're my baby genius, my little white sugar! How could I do that to you? How could you think that I would do that to you?" Garcia questioned.

"Garcia I—" Spencer stopped. He heard a small click of a gun.

"Reid?" He heard her voice.

"Reid?"

Spencer turned around and the store was empty except for a man pointing a gun at him.

"SPENCER!"

"Bye Garcia," Spencer whispered and a shot was fired.

"Reid!"

* * *

**I told you that this chapter wasn't so friendly!**

** So Everything shall be revealed soon! **

**Sorry if some got confused!**

** Sorry if Vince and Val's death seemed gruesome... Yikes!**

**Thanks again for the follows, favorites, reviews! They're still very amusing! **

**Have a great day!**

**-LD (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the patience. Had an overload of Homework this week. T.T**

**However, I took my time with this chapter, but the next one isn't so pretty... Once again. Sorry!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews, and follows and favorites! **

**They are greatly appreciated!**

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters.**

***WARNING* Chapter could contain lies from certain characters!**

* * *

_"I wouldn't have judged you! Reid you're my baby genius, my little white sugar! How could I do that to you? How could you think that I would do that to you?" Garcia questioned. _

_"Garcia I—" Spencer stopped. He heard a small click of a gun._

_"Reid?" He heard her voice. _

_"Reid?" _

_Spencer turned around and the store was empty except for a man pointing a gun at him. _

_"SPENCER!"_

_"Bye Garcia," Spencer whispered and a shot was fired._

_"Reid!"_

Garcia quickly started typing away at her computer, she got a location, and she heard it again. Another gunshot. Her hands were shaking in fear as she alerted the local PD in Spencer's area. She wanted to make sure help got there immediately. She jumped up and ran into the conference room where everyone was sitting discussing the case.

"Garcia? What's wrong?" Emily asked seeing the tears and panic roll off of Garcia like waves.

"Reid! He- he called me," Garcia stammered.

"What? Let me talk to him," Morgan almost demanded.

"I can't! We were talking and—"

"You mean you were talking to Reid this whole time and you didn't tell us?" JJ questioned slightly upset.

"I know I know I know but that is not the problem! I think he's hurt! Really bad, I-I"

"Garcia, tell us how you know?" Hotch said calmly. He needed her to calm down so they could get the story together.

"I.. He all of a sudden said bye. Then I heard a gunshot and right before I ran in here, I heard another one, and he's not talking back to me!" Garcia cried.

Everyone's stomach dropped that instant. Their youngest was probably dying somewhere and no one could help him. A clinging fear began gnawing at their necks daring them to say what is probably true. They may not get to him in time.

"Garcia where was he?" Rossi asked noticing that everyone else was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Youngstown, Ohio," Garcia whispered still trying to overcome the grief.

"Ohio? What the hell? He only left yesterday… On foot!" Morgan yelled angrily.

"Well, he's probably a fast traveler," Garcia said quietly.

"Not now, Baby Girl," Morgan warned.

"I'm going to try to get footage," Garcia whispered and began to back to her office. She needed to see what was going on. She knows there are cameras everywhere. She sat down and automatically began typing.

There was a knock on her door.

"Enter," She said loud enough for whoever to hear.

"We are going to be flying out there in ten minutes, are you coming?" Emily questioned.

"I'm not leaving until I find out who did this!" Garcia snapped. Emily took a step back.

"Whoa, Garcia. We won't ever find them until we talk to Reid and get the truth," Emily admitted.

"Go!" Garcia demanded. Emily rose her eyebrows in slight shock and walked out quietly. Garcia didn't care. She wanted whoever attacked her baby to die. She was going to find them and find a way to annihilate them. That was, until there was another knock on the door. Before she could speak the intruder had already entered.

"Kitten. You're hiding certain things from us," Rossi said simply. He sat down on the little couch and waited patiently for her to reply. For a minute she said nothing.

"Was it that obvious?" She said sounding like a child.

"You normally come up to us every second with any type of information. Regardless. You've only shown us videos and then made no other breakthroughs. That's not like you," Rossi said while looking at her knowingly.

"Darn. Well, fine. You caught me Rossi. I just didn't want to say anything until I spoke to Reid first. I wanted to hear his side of the story. Rossi, he's in big trouble with some very bad people. I mean, I don't know his reasons, but he obviously must've had good ones if he got into the FBI," Garcia rambled nervously.

"He's a genius. He could be a mass threat to the country. Of course they would let him in. Same reason why they let you in," Rossi smirked.

"Really?" Garcia questioned.

"Yes, but we need to know so we can help him. He doesn't have much time left," Rossi warned subtly.

"I'll send the files to you. Emily told me you guys were heading out there in about ten minutes," Garcia said as she finally faced Rossi.

"That's fine. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Rossi questioned.

"I'll come when you all find Reid. I'll be there, yes," Garcia said softly and faced back to her computers.

"Fair enough," Rossi said as he got up and left.

He met with the team's curious faces and nodded.

"She knows, and we will once we are on the plane," Rossi said. They all nodded and quickly headed to the plane.

* * *

He didn't feel a thing. He felt rather comfortable. He didn't want the comfort to disappear.

"He's not responding," He heard a voice say.

"…Need to hurry up and…" Spencer couldn't make out the rest of that sentence.

He didn't want to hear the voices. He tried to block them out.

Then, it hit him. The pain erupted from his chest and he felt it shoot throughout his body. He couldn't find the will to scream. Breathing became more painful. He felt as if he was floating but it kept jerking him around. He wanted to go back to the comfort. He heard doors slam and very faintly, he heard a siren.

* * *

In less than an hour they will be there. They will see Reid and finally put an end to the secrets, lies, and dangers that are all hidden behind his walls. Rossi already had the file, but he knew the team needed a few minutes to work on their nervousness. They heard a beep. Automatically, each member looked towards the open laptop.

"Anyone here?" They heard Garcia's voice.

"Yeah, Garcia," Hotch said as they all made their way to the laptop.

"I got the footage and I watched it. I'm so sorry!" Garcia said quickly and the screen went black.

The video popped up a second later.

They watched as a soaking Reid walked into the diner. He looked a little different. Like he's been attacked by a bear. He looked tired and alone. Automatically their hearts went out for him. They watched as he headed straight for the phone. He hesitated and then he quickly dialed a number. They automatically could tell he regretted the call, but they saw that his rigid posture relaxed a little. They watched as someone walked into the store and people began to quickly walk out. They saw the gun in the man's hands. They watched as he directly aimed the gun at the oblivious Reid. Then they saw Reid freeze and turn around. His eyes looked colder and the only thing that moved was his lips. They watched as the man pulled the trigger and Reid fell back. Reid looked shocked for a couple of seconds. He slowly propped himself self against the wall and his face twisted in pain. The man slowly approached Reid. The team watched as the man aimed the gun at Reid one more time. This time aiming for his head.

"Oh God," JJ whispered.

Before anyone could blink, Reid pulled out a gun and both men had fired at the same time. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They could tell the man was dead. He had hit the ground. Reid had been hit as well. He also looked dead. They watched as two pools of blood formed into one. Reid was slumped over and appeared to not be breathing.

The EMTs arrived and quickly rushed to Reid. Another rushed to the other man. The one with Reid nodded and the other shook his head. One got up and later came back with a stretcher. They lifted Reid onto the stretcher and rolled him out. About a couple minutes later, the coroners came and picked up the other man. The video ended soon after.

"That… That means Reid is alive, right?" Morgan questioned.

"As far as we could tell, yes," Hotch said gravely.

"Reid turned in his badge and gun," Prentiss mentioned.

"Obviously he had a back-up," Rossi said slowly.

"Point is, we need to know what he's involved in and with who. We can't help him if we can't even get the truth about who he is! I mean, who is Spencer Reid?" JJ said hysterically. "I miss having my best friend! I miss _knowing_ my best friend!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, JJ calm down," Morgan said slowly.

"Rossi, did Garcia send over the files?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes she did. Garcia didn't want to say anything until she spoke to Reid, but given the new situation, she decided to actually tell us," Rossi stalled.

"Okay, what did you see?" Prentiss asked quickly.

"Before we left, I printed everyone a copy," Rossi said handing everyone the file. Everyone quickly opened the file and began reading. Rossi watched as everyone's eyes widened in slight shock. Hotch's face, as usual, stayed the same.

"What the…" Morgan mumbled.

"Murder?" JJ breathed, "I don't think so," She said in disbelief.

"That's only a part of it. Fraud, forgery, blackmail… The list goes on," Prentiss frowned.

"But.. Why?" Morgan questioned.

"Okay. Let's look at it as if we never knew Reid. From what I see, we will call him an "unsub." Our unsub grew up in a broken home. Father never around, and a schizophrenic mother. Goes off to college. Probably had struggles taking care of his mother being that far away," Rossi started.

"He obviously couldn't work because of his age and met someone who could help," Hotch continued.

"According to this file, he was most likely taught by the man we found dead in his apartment. Reid was molded to do this with perfection. All these claims were only speculation. None were able to be proven," Morgan said tensely.

"But things went from pretty good to bad when he was about eighteen," Prentiss said in confusion.

"In the year 2000, one of the guys who helped him was murdered. A couple months later another guy was found dead and that's also when Reid was suspected for murder, which was never proven," JJ added.

"What I can see from this, is that maybe Rei—our unsub— was in an organized crime?" Morgan questioned.

"There's no need to question it. He was involved one hundred percent, but he was also an informant. He knew a lot to keep them out of trouble with the law for a long time. He gained some enemies when he knew about a terroristic plot. When he was arrested, he confessed what he knew and was released, but was forced to join the bureau. There are holes, but only Reid can tell us the entire story," Hotch said still skimming through the file.

"I am confused. What does this mean?" JJ asked.

"It means, if Reid hadn't quit, we would have had to fire him and then investigate this case and if he truly is guilty, then we incarcerate him," Rossi said easily.

"He must have angered a lot of people," Prentiss said with a frown.

"I feel as if there is more to this story than what is on paper," Rossi said slowly.

"That's how I feel," JJ said with a shake of her head.

"What if Reid was framed?" Morgan questioned, causing more confusion.

"That is possible," JJ said feeling a glimmer of hope.

"Well, we will check on Reid's status when we get there. If he is awake, we can get some answers. The plane is going to be landing in a few minutes. Let's hope for the best," Hotch encouraged gently and everyone went to their respective seats with more questions than answers.

* * *

**So I made a couple of possibilities that could happen in the next few chapters. Is Dr. Reid being framed? Was he really involved in these illegal acts (which I kept the details out of)? Did Garcia cut portions out?**

**Once again the next chapter won't be so kind. This was more of a mini fill in. I thought about ruining this chapter, but nope. Another relaxation period to keep the minds working. And to just make the characters more confused. **

**I hope it was pretty good. **

**Next chapter, I plan to add more details.**

**Thank you! Feel free to leave your feedback.**

**-LD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites. Everything is still rather entertaining! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own CrimMinds or their characters!**

**Have a nice day/night!**

* * *

Everyone's head had turned as they walked in. They moved with a sense of urgency and purpose. Obviously they are structured. They knew there was a leader, but they all looked strong. A badge was shown and less than ten words were spoken.

"Where is Dr. Spencer Reid," it came out as a statement than a question. The nurse blinked a couple of times and began typing at her computer.

"I'm sorry, who?" The nurse asked in confusion.

"It's possible that he didn't have any identification on him at the moment," Rossi said to Hotch.

"Male, shot twice. About 6 feet tall, brown shaggy hair," Hotch said hoping the woman knows who he is talking about.

"We've seen the ambulance pick him up. We need to speak with him. Urgently," Rossi added.

The woman nodded once more and began to nervously type at her computer.

"Um, there was a patient in here for double gunshot wound, but um he is in surgery at this moment," The nurse said quickly.

"Do you know his status? Will he be alright?" Morgan questioned her intensely.

"Um… I don't know, but um, you will have to wait for the surgeon to come out. I will tell him that you're here and when he's done he will talk to you all," The nurse stammered. "Just, go to the waiting room down the hall."

"Thank you," Hotch said and they all walked away heading into the waiting room. They all sat down and waited. Reid had been picked up a long time ago.

"Must be serious," Morgan mumbled as he stood and began pacing the floor.

"Obviously," JJ said sarcastically.

"Obviously," Morgan said just as sarcastic.

"Guys, just stop," Prentiss said looking between the two.

"Hey, if she had just spoken to Reid then none of this would have happened," Morgan said angrily.

"Me? You think that _me _speaking to Spence would've made this all go away? I think it would've just made it worse! I think he would've just left faster. By the way, if you were such a good friend, then you wouldn't have begged me to speak with him when you were just as capable of doing so," JJ said standing up.

"You're right, JJ. I should have been the one to talk to him. You obviously couldn't talk to him when he decided that you two should split up—"

"Morgan! Cool off," Hotch ordered, putting an end to their bickering.

Morgan stared at Hotch, almost daringly, but he walked out of the room. Those words had obviously hurt JJ. Everyone knew she carried a guilt from that fateful day.

"JJ, he didn't mean it. He's just stressed and we all blame ourselves for what has happened these past couple of days," Prentiss said walking up to a now red-rimmed JJ.

"I knew it was all my fault!" JJ said angrily.

"JJ, you got to let that go. Reid doesn't complain about it. He doesn't even mention it. If Reid doesn't blame you, then why blame yourself," Prentiss said softly. JJ merely nodded. She knew Morgan was just upset and he blames himself just as much as everyone else. He had to release his anger without destroying public property.

"Alright," JJ mumbled. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Morgan stormed outside, scaring most of the patients that were enjoying the fresh air. He had kept his head leveled this far, and now he just exploded. Morgan couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe that he just yelled at JJ and exposed her own deep feelings about that night. They were a team, and Morgan had already messed up a part of it. He needed to apologize to JJ. He had hurt her and it wasn't even fair. He took a deep breath and headed back in.

He slowly approached the team and everyone looked at him but JJ. This confirmed his suspicions. He had definitely hurt her. He was just about to speak to her when the doors opened and a weary doctor walked out.

"The nurse told me you'd be here," The doctor said with a frown.

"Yes, we are here for Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch said.

"Right. He had no identification on him when he was brought in. The nurse told me that you guys already knew him," The doctor said while looking through the file.

"Is… is he alright?" Prentiss questioned picking at her nails.

"Um, he is in critical condition. He will wake up in a few hours. If anything is wrong, then we will find out then. You guys can visit him. I know you all want to go together, so I will break this rule only once. Follow me," The doctor instructed.

Each member followed. They were scared of how he would look. He wouldn't be the same as when they found him from Tobias or even when he was held hostage with Emily. This was somewhat different. He ran from them in hopes of not being found. Not kidnapped or beaten. This was his own battle.

The doctor paused outside the door.

"I will give you ten minutes," The doctor said softly.

They all nodded and slowly walked in. They could see the shaggy brown hair. It looked different. No one took a step forward. No one wanted to see his face. They were afraid he would look dead. With a shake of his head. Hotch slowly walked towards the boy. The team followed. As they approached, each member frowned.

That was not Dr. Spencer Reid.

Before anyone could react, Morgan was out the door already chasing down the doctor.

"That is not Reid! That is not Dr. Reid," Morgan said quickly and frantically.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. We figured you knew who he was. We did a blood test. The results hadn't come in yet," The doctor said with a smile.

"We don't care about who that other man is! Where is Dr. Reid?" Morgan questioned dangerously. If that Doctor didn't have an answer Morgan knew he was going to have to go somewhere else before he ripped that man's head off and placed in on a stick.

Morgan smiled at the thought.

"You said man with a gunshot wound. He is a guy with a gunshot wound. Maybe you're in the wrong location," The doctor said carefully and walked away leaving Morgan dumbfounded.

He shook his head to clear the fog and quickly headed back to the team.

"There was no one else here who was recently shot," Morgan breathed in panic.

"What?" JJ questioned finally speaking to him.

"I asked the Doctor if there was anyone else. He said no and that we may be at the wrong hospital. This is the only hospital for miles," Morgan explained. Everyone began to panic inwardly. Where was Spencer? They saw the EMTs pick him…

"Those were probably not the EMTs," Hotch said darkly. The team knew he was beyond pissed.

Rossi had already started calling Garcia. Prentiss was already grabbing the laptop out of her go-bag. She was glad that they didn't stop by the hotel first. She automatically began watching the video, this time she paid attention to the windows. She could see that Reid was put in the ambulance, but as it disappeared, she noticed another approaching. Then the video cut off.

"There were two ambulances. I think one took Reid to a different hospital," Prentiss said.

"Rossi tell Garcia to get footage outside the store," Hotch ordered and Rossi nodded.

A second later, another video was sent in.

The team gathered around Emily as they watched an ambulance come and two EMTs put Reid in the vehicle and then drove off in one direction. The other ambulance stopped and a coroner picked up the other body. It drove off in a different direction. That was the end of that video.

Rossi walked back to the team and frowned.

"Garcia couldn't find any hospitals that had recently admitted anyone who was shot twice," Rossi said quietly.

"Damn-it!" Morgan yelled.

Prentiss looked at Hotch in shock. JJ leaned back against the wall. Rossi pondered silently, looking at the ground. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They got him," was all Hotch could say.

* * *

He was ripped wide awake from oblivion. He felt his lips being shut closed. And then he felt it. Ripping and digging of something cold had penetrated his chest. He wanted to scream but the tape wouldn't allow it. He heard a chuckle and then he felt a burning sensation come across his chest. His breathing hitched and he tried to move away from the problem. He realized he was tied down. The pain worsened, but in a different location. He couldn't take it. He preferred death than whatever they were doing to him. With one last wave of pain, everything went dark.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't that bad, but I had this in mind for a while. **

**Sorry for having to hurt Reid. Sorry for having him get kidnapped. **

**Sorry for having a bit of conflict within the team.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thank you!**

**-LD**


End file.
